There may be a case where a resin molded piece is required to have mirror properties at least part of a surface thereof from the viewpoint of design. As one of methods of enhancing the mirror properties of a resin molded piece, it is known to reduce the surface roughness of a mold which corresponds to a designed surface of a molded piece. JP-A-2008-126446 proposes a resin molded piece fabrication method which uses such a mold.